


An Unlikely Casanova

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Humor, Romance, SMACKDOWN 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's in a tough predicament, and turns to Kel for help.</p><p>Written for Team Owen, in Goldenlake's 2010 SMACKDOWN event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Casanova

“Kel, have you got a moment?” he asked hesitantly, knocking on the door of her quarters.

“Of course,” she said. When she turned to look at him, though, she grew concerned. “Owen, you look absolutely haunted. Is it the Ordeal?”

He shook his head. It seemed that every knight who saw him frown seemed to think all his worries were due to the Chamber. “No, my troubles came before that.”

“Sit down,” she said, patting the bed next to her. “What’s happened?”

“I-I think Lord Wyldon will kill me if he finds out.” Taking a deep breath, he sat down and forced himself onward. “When I was in Cavall, I sort of, well, I mean – Lady Vivenne and I – ” He broke off entirely, unable to admit his transgression.

“Something happened with Lord Wyldon’s wife?” Kel asked, eyes wide. 

He nodded. 

“How?”

“We stopped in Cavall the month before my Ordeal, and one day I was in the stable and she was there and – well, she came on to me.”

“And you didn’t push her away?”

“You don’t understand Lady Vivenne,” he replied with a shake of his head. “She’s not the kind of person you can say no to. And she smells so good.”

“Owen,” she whispered, “how far did it go?”

He grimaced. “As far as it could. I couldn’t say no, Kel.”

“Will she say something to Lord Wyldon?”

He shook his head again. “I don’t think so. But that’s not even the worst of it.”

“How could it be worse?” she asked.

“Well, there’s the problem of Margarry.”

“Who’s Margarry?”

“My lord’s daughter.”

“Owen, you _didn’t_.”

“I did!” he cried, dismay written all over his face. “She’s been smitten with me for three years, and I’ve always liked her. And she was so sweet, saying that she wanted something to remember me by if I didn’t make it out of the Chamber.”

“That’s sweet?” Kel asked, skepticism all over her face. 

“The way she said it, it was.” He frowned. “And I didn’t try as hard to stop her, I’ll admit.”

“Owen, this is worse than canoodling with your knight-master’s wife. Margarry is going to be married off to some nobleman some day, and now she’s…”

“Tainted,” he said glumly. “Except that now she’s told her father than she means to marry me.”

“Oh.”

He nodded. “It could be worse. I like her. And – well – she was really nice.”

“In _bed_?”

“Yeah.”

Kel was silent for a long time. 

“Are you angry with me, Kel?” he asked meekly.

She shook her head, looking at him oddly. “I’m more… perplexed. And curious.”

He’d seen that look in two women’s eyes before, and it made him nervous. He scooted away warily, but she grabbed hold of his tunic, pulling him back to her. 

_Oh no_ , he thought, as her lips clamped down on his. He knew she would be the hardest to resist.


End file.
